1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, since various display techniques continue to flourish, after ceaselessly researching and developing, many display products such as electrophoretic display, liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display, organic light-emitting diode display (OLED display), and the like, have been gradually commercialized and applied in display apparatuses with various sizes and areas. With the growing popularity of the portable electronic products, flexible displays such as electronic paper (e-paper), electronic book (e-book), and so on, have been gradually attractive to the customers on the market.
In general, the e-paper and the e-book are based on electrophoretic display technique for the display purpose. Current technology provides an electrophoretic display apparatus consisting of a front plane laminate (FPL), a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a display medium layer disposed between the FPL and the TFT array substrate. When the electrophoretic display apparatus is electrically connected to other electronic apparatuses through an external circuit, the external circuit is inserted between a portion of the display medium layer and a portion of the TFT array substrate. Meanwhile, the inserting of the external circuit may cause the electrophoretic display apparatus to produce an uneven surface phenomenon on the overall structure, namely, the place where the external circuit is inserted protrudes upwardly. In addition, in the proceeding filling process of the encapsulant for encapsulating the display medium and the side walls of TFT array substrate, bubbles may occur due to the protrusion, i.e., since a gap is generated between the display medium layer and the external circuit, the reliability of the overall structure of the electrophoresis display apparatus is affected.